


Off Target

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean x Wife!Reader - Freeform, Dean's Shooting Skills, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Dean's a little off his shooting game, but the reader seems to be right on target. And, maybe she has just the cure for his bad aim.





	Off Target

Dean steadied his hands and focused on the target several yards in front of him. Head shot, that's what he needed. He could blast a heart to smithereens if he needed to. But, lately, he had missed a few key head shots. And, that was just unacceptable for a Winchester. Or, so Sam had mentioned over a dozen times.  
His jade green gaze locked on his target as he slowly curled his finger and… pow!   
"Damn!" he growled. "What the hell if wrong with me?" Dean stared at his upper neck shot and frowned, while his brother chuckled behind him.   
"Maybe you need glasses? A lot of men need them at your age," Sam teased and he tapped Dean's shoulder. Dean just rolled his eyes and huffed.  
"I can see just fine. I'm just having an off few days. I'll get back into it. I just need to practice a bit." Sam laughed and shook his head.  
"Yeah, whatever you say." Both men turned towards you, watching as you approached your position. Dean had insisted that both of you needed practice, which didn't really bother you. You always liked joining your husband and brother-in-law for a little light activity. Plus, you never turned down a chance to show the brothers just what you were made of.  
You smiled over at the boys as you prepared your gun, then focused on your target. You could feel their eyes on you as you slowed your breathing, then slowly squeezed the trigger. You emptied your magazine on your target as you tried for the same spot as Dean had, the head.  
"Bullseye," you muttered to yourself with a smile. All but one bullet had hit the head dead on, while just one had barely missed where the ear would have been. The moment you lowered your gun, you could hear Sam cackle from behind you.  
"Oh, dude. Maybe you should let Y/N coach you on your aim." Sam wrapped one long arm around his torso as he chuckled. "Remind me not to mess with her."  
Dean's lips slowly curled into a grin. "Now, how is my wife more of a badass than me?" He approached you, wrapping his hands around your waist the moment he reached you. You rested your gun on the ledge, then wrapped your arms around his shoulders.  
"I think you're too hard on yourself. You need to let yourself rest, take your mind off things for a little bit." You lifted up onto your toes and stole a quick kiss. "And not think about hunting or killing anything." Your fingers curled in his short locks. "Maybe you just need a little distraction."  
Dean smirked, pulled you closer. "Oh, you think you can help me with that?" He brushed his lips over yours, making you shiver.  
"Oh, I think I might be able to." You chuckled, then captured his lips again. You could almost hear Sam rolling his eyes at the two of you.  
"And, that's my cue to leave," Sam muttered before storming out of the bunker's small shooting range. You laughed with Dean, never able to get enough of annoying your brother-in-law and best friend.  
"He's just jealous," Dean muttered against your lips with a smile. You nodded, chuckling.  
"He should be." You squealed as Dean lifted you off your feet and practically threw you over his shoulder. He headed for the door, rushing towards your bedroom and leaving his frustrations behind him.


End file.
